Glasses are hot
by xipeek
Summary: RPF.LilyKat. Working together somewhere else than on the Skins's set is fun.
1. Glasses are hot

**Part 1 : Glasses are hot**

"Hm sexy with the glasses Prescott."

Kathryn looked up, surprised. Her notes were on her lap but she was absent-mindedly looking out the window, daydreaming. The sound of Lily's voice broke her reverie. The latter had just entered the room and was greeted by a confused look on Kathryn's face.

"What? Can't I compliment you now?" Lily asked innocently.

The redhead stared at her for several minutes, the time for the information to sink in.

"Hm yeah, sure." She answered. "Thanks." She smiled shyly.

She tried to hide the red shade blooming under her cheeks by reporting her attention back to her notes. Not that she was actually focused, but she was an actress she told herself. She could at least pretend not to be _that_ flattered by Lily's nice words. Well she couldn't call them nice. Flirty maybe?

"Humph." She groaned out-loud in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked while sitting on the couch next to her.

"Nothing" Kat muttered.

She tried to ignore Lily's presence but she was suspecting her friend to do everything possible not to be ignored. First she sighed loudly. Then she tapped on her knee with her fingertips. Then she just stared at Kat and, even if Kat only saw it from the corner of her eyes, she could tell that the peroxide blonde was widely grinning.

"What now?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I got something to tell you" Lily said; wide grin still spreading across her face.

Kat put her notes aside and turned to the blonde. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna be together! How great is that KitKat?"

Kathryn stared at her with wide eyes until she finally understood the real meaning of her words.

"Oh the job right?" She couldn't help being slightly disappointed.

"Yes! What else?" Lily offered her a bright smile and took her hand. "Come on it's gonna be fun!"

Here they were. Monday morning. First day of July, first day of work. Kathryn and Lily had to get a job for the summer and Lily thought it would be fun for them to work at the same place. It was office work, nothing really amazing but at least they would earn some money and have some experience. They were standing outside of the impressive building, admiring it. Kat felt something warm taking her hand and before she realized Lily had intertwined their fingers together. This gesture took her aback but she felt surprisingly reassured. They entered the building hand in hand with shy smiles on their faces.

"Here you are!" a tall man exclaimed at the other end of the hall. "Follow me Mesdemoiselles" he said while gesturing to an elevator. They both would work on the 22nd floor, and in the same office. Lily smiled when the man explained them that as summer auxiliary clerks, they shouldn't have too much work. He led them through the corridors and introduced them to their new colleagues. Kathryn just nodded and smiled while Lily answered with an enthusiastic "Nice to meet you" to every greeting. Their respective offices were facing each other.

"Christ! I'm gonna see you all day long" Lily whispered into Kat's ear and giggled.

"Yeah poor you Loveless" Kat answered with a cheeky smile. She definitely loved the proximity.

The man wished them a nice day; he would be in the office next to their own if they needed any help.

Kat took a minute to look around her. They were four in the room, two colleagues and the two of them. Each of them had a computer and a phone; and the view from the windows was breathtaking. Marc and Maud, their colleagues, told them they would be at a meeting for the next hour and left the room. Kat nodded and stepped closer to the biggest window to admire the view. She was mesmerized by the traffic underneath her and the thousands of little silhouettes moving in every way. She heard quiet footsteps walking toward her and felt two arms circling her waist. Lily was just behind her, her chin resting on her shoulder.

"Looks nice" she said softly.

"Feels nice" Kathryn answered and blushed immediately after realizing what she just said. Lily squeezed her waist and just smiled. She then planted a kiss on her cheek before letting go of her waist. Kathryn felt oddly disappointed when the blonde pulled away but didn't say anything. They exchanged a smile and headed to their desks.

The morning went on without any noticeable event. Each of the girl got little stuffs to do separately. Kat was sent on the 20th floor to tidy some files and Lily stayed at her floor and went from one office to the other to bring everyone their mail, photocopies, supplies etc. It was almost midday when they finally meet again in the elevator. The redhead was holding a whole lot of files in her arms and Lily gladly helped her.

"Let me take these" she said.

"Thanks" Kat sighed in relief.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked

"15th floor. Records room. You can't imagine how messy this room is. I honestly don't know how they can find anything in there."

Lily pushed the button and just smiled at her friend. Kat smiled back, although she didn't really know why. Her smile disappeared when the elevator made a weird noise. She didn't like close spaces and a wave of panic rushed through her body when the noise grew louder.

"What the hell?" she looked at Lily

The peroxide blonde didn't know what was happening either but at least she seemed calm. She looked at the illuminating buttons as the floors were passing by and back at Kat.

"It's okay, look, it's still working." She put the files on the floor and took Kat's free hand. It was a bit sweaty so she stroke the redhead's skin, hoping it would sooth her. Kathryn breathed heavily and smiled at Lily, silently thanking her. She stared into her blues eyes and felt her heartbeat slower a little. The peaceful look on Lily's face made her feel more comfortable and she was almost completely reassured when another loud noise echoed. The elevator shook a little and stopped abruptly. Kathryn could only see the shock on Lily's face before the light went down.


	2. Focus

**Part 2 : Focus**

"Lily!" she screamed "Lily what's going on?"

"I…I don't know, I'm here Kat it's okay." Lily squeezed the redhead's hand.

It was pitch black in the cabin and neither of them knew what happened. Kathryn slowly put her own files on the floor, never letting go of her friend's hand. She was breathing in sharply and closed her eyes to try to calm down.

"Where are you?" Lily asked, pulling on the redhead's hand to bring her closer.

Kat didn't answer; she just put her free arm around Lily's waist in response, and cuddled up into the blonde's arms. The darkness didn't prevent her from seeing where she was. She knew it, she felt it. She felt her intoxicating perfume wrapped around them both in the confined air of the elevator and it helped her. Kathryn knew where it came from; she could pinpoint the exact place where Lily's neck was. She raised her head a little and the tip of her nose brushed against Lily's scented skin. The vanilla smell invaded her brain within seconds and she felt incredibly safe. She realized surprisingly that she wasn't panicking. Under normal circumstances, she would have totally freaked out and punched the doors while screaming like a mental.

Lily moved a little, tightening her grip on the redhead. "Isn't it any alarm signal?"

"Not like we could see it anyway" Lily answered and Kathryn could almost feel her smile.

It was strange, being suddenly blinded like this. Just like she imagined she would react in such a situation, her body immediately focused on her other four senses. The sense of smell was obviously stimulated by Lily's scent. The sense of touch was going through her whole body, focused on her chest pressed against Lily's and her hands on her back. She felt suddenly frustrated at the contact of the fabric of her shirt between her fingers and Lily's soft skin. She was relying on her senses, she had to trust them. But here there was an interference. The heat emanating from Lily's body wasn't enough, she wanted to touch her. Her hands slowly moved down and gripped the hem of the blonde's shirt. She was waiting for her to protest, to pull back but she didn't move. The moment her hands slid under the shirt, she felt a shiver going down her spine. She couldn't believe how accurate her sensitivity was. The slightest contact with the blonde's soft skin was enough to send electric feels through her body. A rush of courage travelled through her veins and she raised her head a little so her mouth was now brushing against the tender skin of Lily's neck. She kissed her there gently and heard the blonde let out a quiet sigh. Her mind was now focused on how to make her moan. She wanted to hear the satisfaction she was giving to Lily. She wanted to know how her own name would sound like in the dark and pronounced by the girl who was waking up her senses like nobody ever did. Her thoughts went back on the taste and she smiled in the kiss when the sweet taste of vanilla reached her tongue. There was something else though. Something more. Lily's natural skin was the most bewitching thing of all. The blonde's hands were fumbling into her red hair, pulling her as close as she could. She pushed Kathryn's body until she was pressed against the wall and cupped her face to lift it to her own. They couldn't see each other and yet they were staring, knowing that the other was just staring back. Kathryn felt Lily's hot breath against her skin; she felt it come closer and the next thing she felt was wet lips pressed against her. The darkness surrounding them made it so intense that she got caught into an urge of desire the moment she realized what was happening. She kissed her harder, enjoying the sensation of Lily's tongue in her mouth. Lily's body responded in a softer way, suggesting the redhead to take her time. Kathryn felt the blonde's hands sliding under her own shirt to grab hers, which were still on her back. She intertwined her fingers with the redhead's and pinned her arms against the wall. The kiss became more languorous, the movement of their bodies pressed together more sensorial. Kathryn had never felt like this before, it was like all her nerve endings were bursting at the same time. She tried not to shake when Lily pulled away and began to trace soft kisses on her neck; but she couldn't help groaning as she suddenly missed the crimson lips against hers. Lily tortured her a little more before finding her way back to her mouth and starting to bite at her bottom lip. Kathryn moaned and saw flashing lights under her closed eyelids. She was starting to kiss back when Lily suddenly pulled away, breathless. Her blue eyes were wide open in shock. It took some time for the information to sink in. Blue eyes, shocked expression, flashing lights.

The elevator was lit again.

Lily took a step back and stared at Kat's chocolate brown eyes. Confusion had replaced shock on her face. Kathryn shook her head in disbelief, like she couldn't actually believe what just happened between them. She wanted to feel Lily's lips again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She instinctively licked her lips. They tasted like vanilla. So it was real. She felt oddly uncomfortable now that she could see again, as if the moment her sight came back, it automatically shut down her other senses. She had more the impression of being in a blur now than when the lights were out. She blinked and she couldn't help her gaze to fall on Lily's lips still wet from their kiss. She tentatively took a step toward the blonde and, without any word; she took her hand back in hers. That simple gesture made them both smile, as if everything was back to normal. When the doors finally opened at the 15th floor revealing two technicians, they both had their files in hands, and the last trace of confusion on their faces was long gone.


	3. Inner struggle

_Kat's pov_

**Part 3 : Inner struggle**

_~~ Day after the elevator incident ~~_

"_Oh! Sorry!" Lily exclaimed. She held her hand to the redhead on the floor who obviously had not her ability to keep her balance. Kat took her hand and immediately shivered at the touch. It was their second morning, and something told Kat this day wasn't going to be as funny and surprising as the day before._

"_It's alright" she muttered while trying to suppress the red spreading on her cheeks._

"_I was lost in my thoughts" the blonde explained before pulling Kathryn back on her feet. _

_Lily let go of her hand and Kat instantly knew that her fears were justified. _

"_Got to go working" Lily whispered and she was gone before Kat could add anything. She watched the blonde's back disappear on the corner of the hallway and let out a heavy sigh. _

_This situation kept going on through the day, Lily being more distant and Kat more confused. The day before that they were perfectly okay, even after the elevator thing. Lily seemed normal and today…Well today it was like she wanted to avoid the redhead. Kathryn felt like her ego was hurt. Was she not enough for the tall blonde? _

_They were facing each other in their office for more than 2 hours now and yet they hadn't exchanged a single look. When it was finally time to leave, Kat grabbed her bag quickly and left the office without any glance to Lily. She hurried to the elevators and she heard footsteps echoing hers just behind. The elevator doors opened and both the girls entered it, still without making any eye contact. Kat felt the thick tension between them and began to wonder how the situation could be that difficult when not even 24hours ago it seemed so easy. Without any warning, she pressed the "stop" button. The elevator shook a little and then stopped. _

"_What the hell?" Lily yelled, finally looking into Kat's brown eyes. _

"_We need to talk" Kat stated, trying to sound more confident than she actually was. _

_Lily frowned and locked her blue eyes with Kat's. For one moment, Kat thought she would never be able to stand this angry look but she remembered that this had to be fixed. She stared back and took a step closer to the blonde._

"_What's going on?" she asked. _

_To her surprise, Lily gave up on their looks battle and looked down. _

"_Nothing" she muttered before gesturing to the restart button. Kathryn grabbed her wrist, preventing the blonde to do so. _

"_Let go of me!" she shouted. _

_Kat was taken aback by this sudden urge of anger, she took a deep breath and answered in the most calm way that she could "No." _

"_Who the hell do you think you are? You can't trap me here!" And with this, Lily broke free from her hold and pressed the button. The elevator started to go down again, tension even thicker than it originally was in it. The redhead looked at her, bewildered by her attitude. She couldn't take her eyes of Lily, and the fact that Lily was staring back didn't bothered her in the least. They were just passing by the fourth floor when Kathryn suddenly grabbed Lily's face and kissed her abruptly. Lily was pushed against the wall, shocked that such a little person could have so much strength. Kathryn was about to pull back when she realized that kissing an angry Lily Loveless may not be the best thing to do; but she felt the pressure of Lily's hands on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She felt a light taste of blood in her mouth before actually realizing that it was coming from her own bottom lip, now hurting. Lily noticed it seconds later and, after a last quick kiss, she pulled back. The elevator's ring echoed in the cabin at that moment, indicating them they were on the ground floor. _

_Lily leaned in and whispered three last words into Kathryn's ear before hurrying to the exit, making sure she was walking fast enough for the redhead not to follow. The precaution wasn't necessary though, because Kat was frozen on the doorstep, still shocked by what she just heard. The voice of Lily was still echoing in her head, as clear as if she was repeating it again and again in her ear._

"_I hate you."_

From:redheads_

Subject: (none)

Talk to me please.

From:

To : redheads_rule

Subject : RE (none)

Don't want to.

Kat felt a flash of pain in her stomach. A week had passed and the situation since the elevator incident #2 hadn't improved and it made her really sad. The taste of their second kiss was still bitter on her tongue. It was full of anger and frustration. She still had no clue about Lily's behavior, and no idea about what to do or how to fix it either.

From : redheads_

To :

Subject: RE RE (none)

We're working 2gether, u'll have to someday!

From:

To : redheads_rule

Subject : RE RE RE (none)

Only time will tell.

Your address sucks btw

The redhead let out a small sigh at the answer. It was so Lily-like, so evasive. And yet the second sentence made her lightly smile. It was the most personal thing Lily had told her for days.

Neither of them had said a word about what happened; even though Kat was about to more than once. But Lily's dissuasive look always convinced her no to so she shut it. And now it was too late to talk about it anyway. Sometimes Kathryn regretted what happened, and wondered if the kisses were really worth all this mess. The first one was really sweet. And hot. And great. Okay, maybe it was worth it. Second one was more of a desperate kiss. She didn't know what to do and they were almost arriving. She couldn't have stood seeing Lily go away without tempting something. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but at least she did something. And Lily kissed back. Harshly and with much more anger than anything else, but she did.

The swing of attitude was so sudden though that sometimes Kat thought it was just a stupid joke or a bad dream. She would arrive at work and throw a warm smile to the blonde who would stare at her, expressionless; and only at this moment she would remember that something happened between them; and that they were far from okay. Kat missed their proximity. She had been used to Lily taking her hand or putting her arm around her waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. But now there was no more sweet move. She would never admit it though, not after what the blonde told her.

Worst thing was, the kiss; the hottest kiss in the history of elevators' rides; was not the reason of Lily's silence. What happened next probably was. And it was partly Kathryn's fault.


	4. Panic

**Part 4 : Panic **_(both POVs)_

From : redheads_

To :

Subject: coffee?

Going to get a coffee, wanna come?

Kathryn looked over her screen to the blonde facing her. Lily was staring at her own screen and didn't blink once. The redhead reported her attention back to her mailbox but it was still empty. She waited for ten minutes before giving up and leaving her desk. Once she had passed the doorstep, she let out a sigh of relief. She knew Lily wouldn't answer, but she had to ask. It was an umpteenth tentative to make up with her. And Lily would have been even more angry if she had left without telling her.

How could she let it go that far?

Why did she have to find the most stupid solution to make the blonde come back to her? It didn't even work. She shook her head in disbelief when her utter stupidity hit her again. And of course she had to act just after their first kiss. The day after precisely. She tried to remember what was going on in her mind that day, the reasons that could have pushed her to make that decision. All things considered, she thought that her mind was probably empty at that moment. She would never have done it if she had had second thoughts about it anyway.

_She could see herself walking to James' office, and smiling at him. She remembered the wide smile on his face and the feeling of guilt in her stomach. She knew perfectly well that the boy had a crush on her since day 1 when they met in the records room. She had asked him if he wanted to take a break with her and, of course, he gladly obliged. She also knew that Lily used to take a break at that moment too. She had planned the whole thing, more focused on her actions that on their meaning. When she had entered the break room, she had immediately spotted peroxide blonde hair next to the window. Before Lily could turn around, she had grabbed James' hand. _

_She surprised me to say the least. I knew Kat could do stupid things, but this, really? All I wanted was a little break. I just wanted to enjoy my tea while watching the rest of the world going on beside me. Sitting in front of her without talking, without looking; was exhausting. And yet I didn't feel strong enough to talk to her either. The game was over the moment she kissed me, and I resented her for this. It was so easy before, so simple. I never knew why I always took her hand; I just knew that I liked it. Her kiss –our kiss – brought up so many questions and turned the childish and affectionate game into a mess. And here she was. Hand in hand with some little twat of our floor. Their fingers were not intertwined though, and I almost smiled when I noticed it. Almost. _

"_Hi" said the boy beside her._

_I just nodded, my eyes still staring at their hands. And I felt it. I felt it like a knife thrusting into my chest, no matter how hard I wanted to ignore it. Jealousy. It was the whole point of this little masquerade. Touché. I couldn't stand watching them like this; and knowing that her little plan worked so easily was even more unbearable. I took the fuming drink in my hand and walked toward the door. She wasn't going to win this. The only moment I looked up was when I passed by her. Our eyes locked for only few seconds, but we could see the same sorrow mirroring in them. I hated how the sad expression invading her chocolate eyes increased my own pain. _

It happened on their third day. All very fast; too fast actually. Before she could realize, Kathryn had a "boyfriend". Now, even almost a week later, she was heading to James' office. It had become a habit for them to get their coffees together; though she rapidly dropped the holding-hands thing. There was no point anymore. Not now that Lily knew. James was comforting and every time she saw him, she felt sad for him. She made it clear on their second day "together" that nothing was going to happen. And yet he was still the sweetest guy she'd ever met. Many times when they were sitting next to each other, sipping their drinks silently, she thought about telling him the truth. The reason why she came to him in the first place, and why she never took his hand again.

All through the week she'd asked Lily if she wanted to go with her and faced the same silence. She was torn apart between playing her little game, pretending to be with James; and confessing to the blonde that it was all fake. Truth is, she was afraid. Because Lily didn't come back to her, she didn't ask her to dump her boyfriend. The redhead wanted Lily to stop hating her, to realize that she loved her. Maybe she didn't. Maybe that's why she didn't say a word the whole week. Maybe the kisses were nothing, just some sort of abandon moments.

Kat was about to come in James' office when she suddenly stopped. Her last thought had brought tears to her eyes that she didn't notice until the first one started to roll down her cheek. She turned on her heels and headed towards the elevators.

Lily was still sitting at her desk, wondering why the redhead took so long to drink her stupid coffee with her stupid boyfriend. Knowing they were together brought waves of pain and anger in her chest every time she thought about it. Okay, all the time, even if she knew it was kind of false. What if it wasn't? What if, in the meantime, the redhead got to really like him? She had been once surprised at the strength of such a little person. Now it was her effect on her that impressed the blonde. She was her friend, so of course she cared about her. But what was this? Why the anger? Why the pain? She couldn't stand loving her.

The moment the word love crossed her mind, she felt a rush of fear through her body. Love? Seriously? She stared at the empty seat in front of her and tried to analyze what she was feeling. The word popped in her mind instantly. Jealousy. She had felt it all day, all week actually. She couldn't stand it anymore. Screw their friendship and come what may. She had to do something; otherwise she knew she would definitely punch that little twat of James if she saw him again with Kat. She abruptly got up and she was out of her office before her swivel seat had stopped turning.


	5. Get high

**Part 5 : Get high**

Kathryn didn't really know where to go. She waited in front of the elevator cabins and wondered if she wanted to go up or down. She just needed to breathe. She needed some space. Eventually; the redhead pushed both buttons and hoped nobody would show until it arrives. She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears while repeating in her head "She doesn't love you, she hates you, she doesn't love you…" She dreaded the rest of the month, knowing that the atmosphere would be more than tensed probably the whole time. They were supposed to have fun together; to enjoy each other's presence. And now here she was, trying to escape the suffocating situation they were both in. Stupid damn elevator. She waited two more minutes before cursing under her breath and walking toward the exit door. She could still use her feet anyway.

Lily walked fast through the corridors; she had heard soft sobs and could only think about one person sobbing like this. The noise broke her heart as she rushed to the elevator. She turned around the corner to face…nothing. Nobody was here anymore. She blinked, persuaded that the little twin would be there. Frustration invaded her as she realized she always managed to miss the redhead somehow. She turned back on her heels and headed to another office with a mix of determination and anger. She didn't bother knocking on the door or even say hello.

"Where's Kat?" she asked roughly.

James seemed taken aback by this intrusion into his personal space.

"I-I don't know" he stuttered, obviously impressed by Lily's deep blue eyes transfixing him.

Lily's eyes narrowed, encouraging him to continue.

"She didn't show up as she usually does; I just figured she had some work…"

The peroxide blonde winced at the word "usually". She had guessed Kat and James had spent their breaks together but there was still a little part of her hoping that the redhead actually was alone, and just made her believe she was with James. She pictured them together hands in hands, Kathryn leaning against his shoulder and…

"Are you okay?" the boy asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Lily shook her head to dissipate the images conjured up by her inner thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered in a softer tone, surprised that despite the clearly angry look she gave him, he was still very nice to her. Her heart accelerated as she realized that, in comparison, she hadn't been nice at all toward the redhead. And that maybe it's what Kat was looking for. She was so mad at herself that she sounded a lot more aggressive than she wanted to when she questioned James again:

"Where do you _usually_ go when you take a break?

"Outside, to get some fresh air" he shrugged.

Lily muttered a brief "thanks" before leaving the room in a rush. She kept pushing the button to call the elevator until it finally arrived and headed to the ground floor.

She was praying to every God she could possibly believe in that nobody stops the elevator before she arrived at her destination. She was passing by the third floor when it slowed down a little. She cursed under her breath before the doors opened on the second floor, revealing a sad yet familiar face.

"You're not outside?" Lily asked with disbelief all over her face. She then cursed herself for asking this stupid question. She wasn't prepared to see the redhead here and couldn't think about anything else to say.

Kathryn looked up, surprised to see Lily here and confused that she was actually talking to her.

"I was going back, by feet; but there're too many stairs." She murmured back, unwilling to fuel any false hope.

Silence set up between them again, and Kat tried hard not to cry again because, really, this was just too much. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, wanted to push any button so that she could escape this. Lily and her, in an elevator, was definitely a wrong combination. She felt Lily's glance on her and couldn't help but look back. She was prepared to anything but to what she actually saw in the pristine blue eyes. She didn't see anger. She didn't see pity or bitterness.

Pain. Just pain. Like her bright blue eyes were made of tears.

Without looking away at any moment, Lily approached the little twin and intertwined their fingers together. The single contact of soft and warm skin against hers made her flinch. Kathryn squeezed it more by reflex than by will, afraid that the blonde would let her go once again. She watched at the mirror in the back of the cabin, looked at their hands matching so well. A shy smile appeared on her lips when she reported her attention to Lily; because she was also lightly smiling.

"There's something I want to show you" the taller girl said, and pushed the 31st's button's floor, the last one.

Kat waited patiently and silently, savoring Lily's presence by her side and her firm hand in hers.

When they arrived, Lily led her through the corridors as if she knew it by heart. The floor was almost empty. It was Friday evening and many people were already gone or had taken their afternoon off. They entered the break room, empty as well to Lily's relief. It was a small room, but the sun shining just above the window made it so bright that their eyes almost hurt. Yet Lily walked to the bay window and pushed Kathryn just in front of her before circling her waist and resting her hand on the twin's shoulder; similar position than on their first day.

Kathryn leaned into Lily's body and admired the view. The whole city was at her feet, and the rays of sun gave everything that special shiny shade, like everything was covered by a slight coat of gold.

"It's high" she whispered.

Lily silently nodded and leaned in a little to kiss the redhead's cheek.

"It's so high it can be scary" the blonde murmured into Kat's ears. "But it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, so I think it's worth to be a little scared right?" She squeezed her waist and kissed softly her neck.

And with this she turned the redhead around so they were facing each other. She pulled her closer and kissed her in the most loving way she could. Kathryn smiled in the kiss at the metaphor and tied her hands around Lily's neck. She had never been so high in her entire life.


End file.
